rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer Demono
CURRENTLY UNDER RENNOVATION. Lucifer is the son of Alucard Draculea. He is somewhat more human in his emotional state then his father, and a worshiper of the Runescape god of law, Armadyl, causing them to not always see eye-to-eye. Eye color: Deep, dark orange. (Almost red) Lucifer is average height as far as Vyrewatches go, and, like the rest of his race, extremely pale. He has long red hair which is usually in a pony-tail to keep it out of his eyes during combat, but nowadays tends to leave it down. His eyes are a bright green when he is in his human state, when he is emotional unstable or releasing his human guise however, they turn a deep, orange flecked, crimson. Like the colored part of his eyes have been filled with blood and embers. Lucifer wears armor plates made for him by a smith who worked for the Draculea at one point named Jack, over some old red mage robes. The armor plates made from a metal alloy containing black steel and Tzhaar hide, making it extremely flame-resistant, and the robes are made to be resistant to fire magics. He was turned into a Vampyre at 18, though now looks to be a year older. Obviously one of the youngest members of the Draculea, he is still inexperienced in the art of warfare, but he is somewhat skilled at negotiation, and tries his best to please his father by finding new allies and settling conflicts.Appearance Skill Set Lucifer had been trained as a thief in life so he has a high amount of agility and dexterity, even for a Vampyre. He also has an odd ability witch transferred to his new Vampyre state: The ability to create and control fire. During a experiment with Ancient Magics, preformed on him and a Elf by a Lycanthrope named Alex Courtes, Lucifer gained the natural skill Elves have with ranged weapons, and the Elf gained his power to control fire. However, the said Elf was a hater of magic and wanted the power removed, so another experiment was preformed, transferring the power back to Lucifer, which increased his power to the point where he has to wear a Armadylian pendent, enchanted by a Mahjarrat friend of his named Renthgar, to absorb his power constantly, otherwise, the build up of power would eventually kill him. He usually takes off the pendent during battle and creates a aura of heat around himself, or covers his armor in flames, to keep his power stable. After his Trasferance to Vyrewatch, his natural fire magicks reduced to their old strengh, leaving him to be able to concentraite on control rather then power. He usually fights with a sword made from the same material as his armor. He does however, have throwing knives made of the same metal, though he barely uses them for their intended purpose. (Note: My character's powers over fire have been debated and have been considered acceptable by lore. Humans are born with exceptional skills in certain fields, and Runescape is a land where magic is a dominant force so humans with special powers are possible, and there is no reason why those powers would not stay just because their bodies suffer extreme physical changes.) History Lucifer was born and raised in the town of Burthrope. His mother, Athena, died giving birth to him, and his father, Alexander, died 13 years later. After his fathers death, Lucifer was taken off the streets and into The Rouges Den by master thief, Martain Thwait, and trained for the next two years of his life. At 15, he left Burthrope and entered the criminal underworld. About three years later, he was hired by a anonymous employer, offering him a huge sum of gold to steal a necklace from a coffin in Daemonheim. Tempted by the money, Lucifer accepted the job and traveled to Daemonheim. After searching for a few hours, he found the coffin, and gingerly pried off the lid, it was empty, accept for the necklace, which he took immediately. But as he turned around, he came nose-to-nose with Alucard. Terrified out of his wits, Lucifer jumped back and hit the ground, and began begging for his life. Alucard laughed at his feeble pleas but, however, said he was feeling generous that day and offered him a choice: to join his coven of Vampyres, or be executed on the spot. Frightened, Lucifer agreed to the terms, and gave up his mortality. A few months later, after some training with Alucard to get acquainted with his new form, Lucifer returned to Burthrope to tie up loose ends and visit his parents graves. Upon entering town however, some old friends noticed him and began swarming around him, asking where he had been, why he hadn't bothered to write, what he had been doing, and other things. Lucifer had long since depleted the supply of blood Alucard had gave him to keep him sustained on the road until they met again, and was feeling hungry, hearing the blood moving through the veins of his former friends, rather then their voices. He tried to tell them to go, just leave him be, but they didn't listen, and kept pestering him, until, he attacked them. Drinking their blood, killing ten of some of the people he had known since he was a young boy. After awakening from his blood frenzy and realizing what he had done, he fled from the scene, running to the first place he could think of: The house he and his father had lived in before he died. After calming down and sorting out in his mind what he had done, he went to the side of the house, digging up an old box he and his father had buried there. In it was a pendent of Armadyl, "Your mother was the only religious one in the house," his father had told him. "I never really relied on the Gods myself, and this pendent gives me bad memories." Taking the pendent from the box and tying it around his neck, he left Burthrope, back to his new father, to his new master. A few years later, after the Draculea temporarily disbanded, Lucifer traveled around the opposite side of the salve, jumping from group to group that would accept and pay him, making new alies, and trying to stay alive. Later, Alucard re-united the Draculea, And as soon as he heard, Lucifer left for Canfis and rejoined his father. Now Alucard has returned and Lucifer tries to serve his family as best he can. Recent events *He has become a vyrewatch (As of December 2012), and is honing his skills in his new form. Category:Vampyre Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Armadylean